Memory
by CatBludger3903
Summary: Ahsoka loses her memory...read on if you really want. Rate T for safety. Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars :(**

 _Hi! This will take place some time before Ahsoka was accused, so I will basically be_

 _adding a time period before the bombing, so, wish me luck!_

* * *

The last thing Ahsoka Tano remembered was her name being called... It was the last and only thing she remembered.

* * *

 _Ahsoka's pov._

Ahsoka was on a mission to get Senetor Amidala to Coruscant for a senate meeting, with a bounty hunter is at their heels, pursuing them." Are you there yet Snipes?" A man's voice called from the communicator. Ahsoka grinned " Almost, I'm still surprised you trusted me to pilot the ship without you comming along too."

Anakin sighed."That was the council's decision, if it were up to me, I wouldn't."

" But you had to." Ahsoka grinned again, she was winning the battle.

Anakin resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes. " Yes, true, but really, get her safely to Coruscant."

" Yes master."

* * *

That was the last conversation before Ahsoka lost her memory. Also the last one she remembered...

* * *

 _Sorry about the chapter being so short, please feel free to comment, and any suggestions are welcome._

 _thanks!_


	2. Waking

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Star wars**

* * *

 _Ahsoka's pov._

A bright light shined on Ahsoka as she woke up with a start. A man sitting near her bed looked up."Ahsoka?" He called. "Ahsoka, you're awake!" He grinned, and only then she realized where she was in, it was a small room with a medical droid talking with another man. He had a short reddish beard and kind blue-grey eyes and...a metal rod hanging by his side?

The older man smiled sadly. "Anakin," He said " Ahsoka won't remember you— don't you remember what they told us?"

Ahsoka found her voice as it squeaked out as if all the sands of Talooine made it's way there." Who are you? Please, don't hurt me." She looked up helplessly trying to remember, but she only remembered one word— 'Ahsoka'. Was that her name?.

Anakin sighed, then left the room. The older man cleared his throat, then said, " My name is Obi Wan Kenobi, I don't expect you remember your master's name? He—" There Obi wan stopped, seeing the look of horror on Ahsoka's face.

"Am I a slave?" She asked timidly.

Obi wan groaned inwardly. "No Ahsoka, you are his padawan, and you should give him respect; that is why I called him your master. "

Obi wan sensed a long conversation between the two would occur... Very soon

* * *

Once Obi wan left Ahsoka's room he breathed a sigh of relief, the conversation had been peppered with question and explainations, and it was fine at first, but after a while it became a bit irritating. As always.

He wondered _how in the world_ Anakin managed to train her, she was reckless, a bit ignorant, and _too much like her master._ Only then did he remember it _was_ him who trained Anakin. Then he wondered how he himself managed to train Anakin. This was too exhausting, he needed some rest.

Obi wan turned and saw the last person he wanted to see that minute.

"Anakin," he mumbled " Go to your room, I'm tired so please leave me alone, please." Then he made a sharp turn and soon enough, Anakin was by himself in the hall.

* * *

As soon as the Obi wan guy left, Ahsoka began to think of an escape plan. Why? Well, first off, she was in a place which she hardly knew of, there were some weirdos claiming to be her masters,and ... A green alien comes to visit her as if they were old friends? This place was too werid, for her at least.

* * *

 _Well, how do you like it? Oh, and also I won't update till at least one person comments. *evil laugh ;)_


	3. Escape plan 1

**Dissclaimer: I do not own star wars**

 _Thank you_ legoryan4579 _for your comment, I will include some of the people (or droids) you have requested, some of them will not be in this chapter. So, read on!_

 _Ahsoka's pov._

* * *

She was in a uncomfortable spot, then she wondered why she choose the heating vents. It was hot and stuffy, and Ahsoka could hardly breath. She was thinking on going back when she heard a voice below her.

Now, evesdropping is not a very polite thing to do, but, everyone who does, must always have a good reason. Unfortunately, Ahsoka did not have one.

" She will remember eventally, won't she?" The voice sounded more hopeful than sure, and Ahsoka almost recognized it. But not fully. The second voice she recognized immediately, it was the younger man who was in her room.

 _More like prison cell,_ Ahsoka thought. The man's voice spoke.

" I'm not so sure, you'll have to ask someone else." Then there was

" I can still sense her— she pretty uncomfortable," the first voice muttered, " I'll check on Ahsoka."

Wait. Ahsoka was her name. The person was going to check on her! Ahsoka scrambled back to her room and as soon as she plopped herself into the cot, the door opened and a young female Mirialan came in.

" Ahsoka?" She called out gently, " Are you alright?" At this Ahsoka bit her tongue. What could she do? She managed a weak smile, but said nothing. The Mirialan smiled " You probably want to know my name, it's Barris, Barris Offee."

* * *

After a short talk with Barris, she felt like she had known her for years,( Ahsoka _had_ known her for years, as all of you know.)

Then she decided to stay. At least for a little while...

* * *

 _He he he, tourture of a cliffhanger, review or you will find yourself drowned is suspense. *More evil laughter_

 _Really, please review. Now._


	4. Friends

_Told you if you didn't reveiw you wouldn't have any chapters, so, anyway, the show must go on!_

* * *

 _Ahsoka's pov._

Ahsoka yawned. It was a very relaxing life, if you didn't include losing your memory. At this point Ahsoka met many new people, including a few senators (Ahsoka had a feeling Anakin was sweet on one), some _very_ annoying people, No names ( _*cough_ Jar Jar, definately Jar Jar).Others seemed strict, and some were easygoing, but Ahsoka liked it best when she was with her 'master' or Barris.

It had been a few days since her first talk with Barris, and now she was learning, finally, how to make her friends seem like friends again.

At this point, Ahsoka was still in the medibay, probably because she was still recovering from the incident. She was bored at times, but somehow, she almost always had company— whether it was a master who wanted to teach her, or an eager young initiate.

Ahsoka was at peace. For now.

* * *

 **Okay, this time I _am_ sorry the chapter is too short. I am running out of ideas and I am planning on having Ahsoka trying to escape some time after. Really, I need help, and fast... Unless you want to have another cliffhanger...*evil cackling...**

 **(Really, you can pm me or comment, any way you prefer. ;) )**


	5. In Coruscant

**Disclaimer: I do not own starwars whatsoever you think.**

 _Yes! I am not dead, just waiting for reviews, anyways, thank you for all the inspiration you guys! :) I appreciate the help you gave me, and I will be trying to make these chapters longer._

* * *

Ahsoka's pov.

Finally, finally, now she was able to do something besides lying in bed waiting for someone to visit. Once she left her room, first thing she did was just wander. Ahsoka didn't stray far from the temple, because she stayed in the temple.

As she rounded the corner she nearly crashed into the little green thing. Oops, it was _Master Yoda._ He raised an eyebrow." Pay attention, you must, walk into others, you must not." He scolded.

Ahsoka gulped " I'll try." She muttered.

" Do, or do not, there is no try." The grandmaster lectured.

She nodded absent mindlessly, and Yoda seemed pleased with the answer so he departed in peace. Then Ahsoka heard an annoying chuckle from behind her. She rolled her eyes.

" Getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren't you Snips." She turned around to see a face she knew all too well.

Her master bear hugged her, "So, care to explore the plant?" He asked.

She grinned " Sure, Skyguy."

* * *

The city was beautiful. It was no surprise now why the Jedi choose this planet for the temple. The only thing wrong was it was too full of reporters for holonet, and it was crowded. Then, for the second time that morning she crashed into a man." Sorry!" She apologized. Then she realized her master was not with her.

" Hey! Skyguy! This isn't funny!" She called " the jokes over, Skyguy! Master!" Then she realized, it was not a joke, _she was lost._

* * *

Ahsoka sat down. Okay, if she asked where the temple was, she would probably get some strange looks. Even if she was able to get to the temple, she would have no way on contacting her master so he would know where she was.(That's what she _thought_ ) Plus, how could she trust anyone?

(If your wondering, Ahsoka has her light sabers with her, and her master caught her up with some basic moves, too.)

Then she heard a voice." May I help you?" It asked. The voice came from a male Duros with a battered wide brimmed hat. Something about him made her skin crawl, his voice gave shivers up her spine.

" Who are you" Ahsoka asked, trying to sound as confident as possible.

He laid a hand across his chest in mock hurt," Everyone knows me, no doubt _you."_ She raised an eyebrow." Oh, I forget." He said. " That _you_ forgot."

And with that, he stuck out to attack her.

* * *

Anakin's pov.

" Now," Anakin was saying " here is where-" then he was cut off, something was missing. _Ahsoka was missing,_ he looked around wildly. She was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 _Ok, is this long enough? The next chapter is just around the corner..._


	6. Captured

**I do not own anything.**

 _Ok, I will be waiting for reviews. Oh, also, I won't write another chapter till three people write reviews. ;)_

* * *

Ahsoka's pov.

Ahsoka quickly unsheathed her main lightsaber, and moved into battle format.

The wide-brimmed hat figure chuckled," Without Jedi Skywalker, you're dead meat." Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

She snorted, " Excuse me? I am perfectly capable on my own."

* * *

Anakin's pov.

Anakin face palmed, suddenly understanding why Obi Wan had so many grey hairs. Because of him. As the ' Hero with no fear' looked around, he called out to Ahsoka using the force. " _Ahsoka? Are you there?"_

 _" Yes master, where are you? I'm kind of stuck in a battle with a weirdo wearing a ugly hat."_

Anakin's face darkened. " _Cad Bane. Ahsoka, do me a favor and keep him there for me. Okay?"_

 _" Yes master"_

Anakin rushed to find the young togruta, finding her in the mist of a little fight with non other than Cad bane.

* * *

Ahsoka's pov.

Back at the temple, Anakin scolded Ahsoka for not being attentive.

"—so that is why you shouldn't wander off. Got it?"

Ahsoka blinked. " Uh... Yes master?"

Anakin groaned." Were you even paying attention?"

"Well..."

Anakin deadpaned.

"I mean— sort of?"

* * *

 _The title was misleading, wasn't it. ;)_

 _Ok, folks, I need ideas and reviews. If you want these chapters to be longer, review and give me inspiration. Like now._


	7. Escape (not really)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 _Hi there, folks! I needed inspiration, but nooooooo, only two reviews! Only two! Really, if you want me to keep updating, then_ _ **review!**_ _So, anyway, remember to review, like now._

* * *

Ahsoka's pov.

Ahsoka Tano was not famous for running out of ideas of things to. So this was one of those times when she had nothing to do.

Perhaps she could go to a senate meeting, but those were always to _bo_ _ring,_ maby she could harrass some random people, or scare somebody. But really, that was _all_ boring. So what else could she do?

* * *

Huh, daily medications. Funny, Ahsoka didn't have them before, maby they just got it. Anyway, it tasted weird.

 _Ahsoka was in a dark, cold_ place _in... Where exactly was she? This was strange, she felt like she should have recognized this place. It_ seemed _familiar, she frowned. Or not. A laugh was heard. A cold unfeeling laugh. That, she knew, was something she definately should remember._

 _But nooooo, out of all times, she had to forget. Now? Ahsoka groaned. Really? She thought, the same voice spoke. " I see, you really don't remember?" The voice said in a amused tone._

 _'Male, definately male', Ahsoka thought. ' and he oviously knows.'_

 _" Good to see you again, Ahsoka Tano, my former little tool." A man stepped out of the shadows. The force was very powerful with him. Rephraseing as, the_ dark side _of the force._

* * *

Anakin's pov.

Anakin felt a familiar force presence. A _bad_ one. A really bad one. One so bad- you know what? I think you guys are smart enough to know what I mean. Suddenly, he heard a bloodcurdling scream that echoed the hallways. Ahsoka!

Running as fast as he could, he ran to Ahsoka's room. But something was missing. Ahsoka was missing.

* * *

 _Ha! My revenge! A short chapter! Anyway review if you want the next chapter to be longer! Bye!_


	8. Guess!

Thank _you for all your lovely comments, I will be trying to make longer chapters, and will also try to do everything all of you lovely people..._

 **Disclaimer: no, again, I do not own anything.**

* * *

Ahsoka's pov.

She sat up groggily, _where am I?_ She thought.

" Hello again." Said a voice. No, _the_ voice. The one she heard in her room. Suddenly, a flash of memories came to mind. A unknown planet. An elderly man removing a dagger from a girl's chest. A young man, so deep into the dark side, that he killed his own sister. And...herself?

Then, as quickly as it came, the memories vanished, and Ahsoka gasped. " You'ere the man who killed his sister!" Ahsoka found herself yell. There was a pause, as if he was not very happy with her response, but soon spoke again.

" Ahhh, clever girl, I suppose you remember my name too?" With that he stepped out of the shadows.

He was a tall man, with a white face and red facial markings, but something bothered her. She couldn't quite describe it, but the feeling was- well, something she couldn't describe.

Her eyes widened, " No," she pleaded." No, you are DEAD, you are _dead!"_ Her voice quivered." Please... Why aren't you dead?"

* * *

Anakin's pov.

Anakin felt a disturbance in the force. He gasped and abruptly sat up, bonking his head in the process.

" Ani?" The voice of his wife called." You okay?" Anakin sighed and rubbed his bruised head.

"Sorta." He muttered.

Padme rolled her eyes." Yeah right, I am your _wife_ Anakin, don't even _try_ to lie to me." She stared straight into his face, with narrowed eyes. Anakin fidgeted and tried not to fall for his wife's hardened gaze, some how, he had no idea how, but she saw the answer clearly written on his face.

" It's about Ahsoka, isn't it." She said softly, he looked at the floor and just wondered if she was force sensitive." It is." Padme convinced herself. He nodded guiltily, and she sighed." Ani, she isn't a little girl anymore, and she could fight her way out of anything. She is the strongest girl I've ever met, and- well, I don't know, but, she will be found, you hear me?" Anakin nodded his head. " She will be found." Padme repeated to herself." She _will_ be found.

But even the Senetor had her doubts, what if she won't be found?

* * *

 _He he he... FINE! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't make this chapter longer. Fanfiction's doc manager really hates me! So don't blame me! And also, don't forget, reviewing is a way to get chapters flowing in quickly! Remember, the more reviews I have, the quicker the chapter come! Bye!_

 _P.s. Try to guess how Ahsoka's kiddnaper is! Good luck! ;)_


	9. passing time

_Hello again. I made it too easy, right? Yeah, it's the Son... Well, the show must go on! ;)_

 **Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada, and I don't own anything... :P**

* * *

Ahsoka's pov.

Boring. It was boring waiting for some miracle to happen and her to be saved. It was also boring on how 'smart' the Son was on not telling her his plan, it was ovious though. Capture her, use her as bait, convince Skyguy to 'save the world!' And all. BORING.

Ahsoka, being quite clever, started complaining. And naturally, the complaining drove the Son nuts. Now that was amusing.

" I'm hot, I'm cold, I have to go to the bathroom, I want water, I'm going to throw up because of the oder!" Ahsoka grinned, she heard a loud groan, and a rewarding:

"Shut up!" Did I mention how satisfying it was?

* * *

 _Meanwhil..._

Anakin's pov.

Anakin worried about Ahsoka, (He really doesn't have to. Really.) she must be cold, hungry, thirsty, and all of those things...

* * *

Ahsoka's pov.

Ahsoka was bored again. Of course, the Son threatened to turn her evil again if she didn't stop. So, having no other choice, she stopped. But, the Son, being the Son, did not keep his end to the promise, turned her evil. Ha! Got you! I'm just kidding! ;)

(But she did shut up) So then she counted sheep, tally marking them on the wall with her nails. It made an awful screeching noise, and also was stopped. What could she do to pass time now?

* * *

 _CLIFFHANGER! So... What does Ahsoka do to pass time now... Some suggustions please! give some suggustions through the reviews, thank you very much, so long lovely folks! Bye! ;)_


	10. Next chapter

_Thank you for all this support I'm getting! Well, enjoy! And reveiw!_

 **disclaimer: *sigh* Awwww, do I have to do this again? Fiinnneeeee. I. Do. Not. Own. Anything.( there, better?)**

* * *

Ahsoka's pov.

Ahsoka tried singing,a loud, screechy sound that you would probably hear comming from a chalkboard. Another threat from the Son. So she found (Don't ask me how...) a rubber ball, she deflated it. Stuck it through the air vents. And inflated it using the force. And she played ' Make loud noises from the air vents to annoy the Son.' And it worked.

Since the ball was in the air vents, the Son couldn't see the ball. The Son not seeing the ball could not accuse Ahsoka of playing 'Make loud noises from the air vents to annoy the Son' but, unfortunately, the Son found a 'random' rubber ball in the air vents, and knowing Ahsoka was a force user, put two and two together.

Now that was rude. Taking a rubber ball from a small 'innocent' child, and blaming the child of all the migraine headaches of yours?

humph!

* * *

Obi wan's pov.

Anakin searched for Ahsoka. Obviously. On a mission.(Ohhhhh!) As he searched, he got worried glances from many people.

" Obi wan," said Padme, as they were breifing for the mission," Please keep an eye on Anakin. He's under a lot of stress." Obi wan smiled and nodded at the senator.

" Easier said than done." He muttered to himself, as the Padme walked back to the senate building.

"What's that I hear?" Asked a grinning Anakin. He was obviously trying to be optimistic. And was utterly failing.

* * *

Ahsoka's pov.

Ahsoka was digging through her pocket. "Lint, no. String, no. Oooohh! A rock!" She smiled mischevieously and took a small rock out. "Martha, ( Martha is her imaginary friend) I'm gonna bust us out of here."

She took the rock and started chipping at the air vents. If she used the door, the Son would probably see her.

Ahsoka started to chip away.

 _Five hours later..._

Yes! Ahsoka succeeded, and now there was an opening at the air vents! She crawled through. Martha followed. "Martha, quick, let's escape!" At that Martha nodded enthusiastically. So they went along the air vents... Until 'BOOM'

Martha raised her eyebrows at Ahsoka. They had fallen on an flimsy pieces of the vent and landed right in front of the Son."Foolish girl," He sneered," You cannot escape my clutches, I have more strength then you can imagine, and you still think you can run from me?"

Drat. Well, there was only one thing left to do. "Run!" She shouted to Martha. They both ran as fast as they could,( Well, Martha just flew, she was an imaginary friend)

The Son seemed a little shocked at first, but soon recovered.

Thus the chase began.

* * *

 _Guys, sorry for all these short chapters. But with only a few reviews, and having a mean fanfiction docX, it's really hard. So there. If you want longer chapters, reveiw!_


	11. A cliffhanger

_Hey everybody! As all of you know, I've been grounded for a while, but I'm back! I'm going to have to edit some of the first few chapters. Obviously. So, enjoy! (And don't forget to review! ;))_

 **Disclaimer: Again with with this!?... Fine. You should know already... No ownership here.**

* * *

Ahsoka's pov.

They ran as fast as they could through the—Wait. Where were they again? Anyway, as they were being chased, Ahsoka naturally used the force to stay out of the Son's grasp. So far it was working. So far.

Finally, they reached a fork, they could hear footsteps from each fork. Ahsoka's eyes widened. "What are we gonna do, Martha!" The poor hallucination shugged helplessly, and thought for a second. But the young torguta had _other_ plans. She 'grabbed' Martha's arm and took off towards a random fork. "Soka! Do you even know where you are going?! Stop and think for once!" Martha practically screamed.

"Can't!" She yelled back,"No time!"

The hallucination rolled her eyes."At least _try_ to be helpful!" Ahsoka continued, glaring in turn.

* * *

Anakin's pov.

Anakin and Obi wan was sent to a remote plant that was said to be have haunted. And because of that, they were sent to investigate—

* * *

Ahsoka's pov.

Well, where did we leave off... Ah! Ahem, as l was saying, the two practically flew (Martha did 'fly') towards the end of the tunnel.

"Ouch!" Ashoka yelped as they crashed into a dead end. Rubbing her head, she turned around in dismay, seeing the condition they where in—

* * *

 _Me:_ _*sobs* I-I-I'mmm soooo sssoorryy! *wails* I just didn't have enough time to update... * breaks down crying*_

 _A little voice in my head(just call her Martha):* glares* liar._

 _Me: hey! Stop blowing my cover!_

 _Martha:*grins smugly*_

 _Me: *grumbles*Fiiiinnneeee.*sighs dramatically* fan fiction docx still hates me..._


	12. Where to next?

_Hi guys... Please don't kill me for not updating. I'm on vacation, and where I am, does not have good wifi. So, I hope you enjoy the story!_

 **Disclaimer:*sigh* You know the drill people. No ownership whatsoever. Got it?**

* * *

Ashoka's pov.

Oh dear. Ashoka's _oh so helpful_ friend(Yes, Martha) dissappeared, the Son was at her heels, and she was trapped in a dead end.

Oh, great. More footsteps. Just what she needed, more people to come. She tried to will herself out of this place. That's when it appeared.A of blue light flashed, and she heard someone call her name. "Ahsoka!"

Then, she blacked out.

* * *

Anakin's pov.

"Hurry up old man, I _need_ to see what's going on!" Anakin so helpfully demanded.

"Anakin!" Obi wan snapped."What is wrong with you? You have been acting like this since we landed!" Anakin ignored him, searching for Ahsoka's force presence. Yes, Ahsoka's. He felt it the second they landed.

 _(Time skip)_

Once they entered the building, Anakin looked wildly around. "I felt her presence! I know I did! Come'on, come'on, come'on!"

"Anakin! Calm down!"

" I can't master! I felt her presence!"

" I know you did! I'm telling you TO CALM DOWN."

With that, Anakin calmed down a bit.

"Master?"

" Yes, Anakin?"

" Thank you."

" Anytime." Came the reply.

Suddenly, they heard a giant _woooosh_ and a gust of wind blew them all aside. then they saw a bright flash of light, a small togruta.

"Ahsoka!"

Then, nothing.

* * *

 _Earth, America, U.S.A, California._

"The radio is soo boring, can we listen to something else Dad?" The Brooks family were sitting in a private car. A limousine, to be exact.

The Brooks family were very rich, and lived in a family manor near Idaho, the family was somewhat large, having, six children, the two oldest, twins.

"James," Mr. Brooks said."We're almost there, just wait for the next ten minutes."

Martha looked up from her book (Yes, I said Martha),"Dad," she said," I finished my book."

"Okay, then read another one."

"But I finished _all_ of my books."

"Can you read from your kindle or somethi—"

The car had screeched to a stop.

Mr. Brooks sighed. "Driver!" he called."What happened? Why have we stopped?" The driver's concerned face showed up in the window.

"Sir? You need to come, right now." Frowning, he went outside. And there, lying right smack in the middle of the road, was a small girl, about sixteen years old...

* * *

 _Cliffhanger!_

 _To clear things up a bit, I'll show you the Brooks family:_

 _The father_

 _-Samuel Brooks(45)_

 _The mother_

 _-Maria Brooks(40)_

 _The twins_

 _-James & Martha Brooks(14)_

 _The second eldest_

 _-Ida Brooks(12)_

 _The third eldest_

 _-Robert Brooks(10)_

 _The fourth Eldest_

 _-Joe Brooks(9)_

 _The youngest_

 _-Christine Brooks(6)_

 _P.s. Is this chapter long enough?_


	13. Earth, I suppose

_So sorry I left you with a cliffhanger! Anyways, this chapter will be (mostly)_ _following the events of what is happening at the temple. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _Anakin's_ _pov._

Anakin couldn't believe it. he lost her again. Really? Geez, who knew the Son wanted to take over so badly... He is dead meat once Anakin gets to him. Admittedly, taking Ahsoka was a clever move, she was honestly helpless, she was someone Anakin cared about... The only downside was that Ahsoka could be very annoying when she wanted to.

Anakin sat sulking in the ship while poor Obi wan paced around trying to figure out what happened.

 _(Time skip)_

"Are you saying that she just _disappears_ from a strange blue light?"

Anakin nodded numbly.

"Have you any idea where she went?'' They were in front of the council, recounting their mission. So far they weren't helpful.

* * *

 _Earth, America,U.S.A ,California_

The hotel the Brooks family was staying in was a nice luxury hotel. They each had their own room, and bathroom. The strange girl on the road was in a hospital at this point, and the family was going to look after her till she woke up, then they would find her parents, then leave for the rest of their vacation.

So far girl hadn't woken up, so far...

* * *

 _Hi!... Fine. Sorry_ _of that long cliffhanger. The only reason this chapter is so short is because I have a giant writers block. FanFiction docx isn't so mean anymore. So yeah, I was really busy, and my family is going on another trip. To the beach this time, with my cousin. So you probably won't hear from me for a while... So_

 _BYE!_


	14. Chapter 14

**So I know it has been a long time, and I'm really sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm putting the story up for adoption. I realized that I cannot do this anymore. I'm struggling with the plot, and don't know what to do next... So if you're willing, PM me about it. Bye!**

 **-CatBludger**


End file.
